


糟糕，成了队友的泥塑粉

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 泥塑，俗称“彩塑”。泥塑艺术是中国民间传统的一种古老常见的民间艺术。即用粘土塑制成各种形象的一种民间手工艺。制作方法是在粘土里掺入少许棉花纤维，捣匀后，捏制成各种人物的泥坯，经阴干，涂上底粉，再施彩绘。它以泥土为原料，以手工捏制成形，或素或彩，以人物、动物为主。泥塑在民间俗称“彩塑”、“泥玩”。泥塑发源于宝鸡市凤翔县，流行于陕西、天津、江苏、河南等地。2006年5月20日入选第一批国家级非物质文化遗产名录。
Relationships: Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi/Li Wen Han
Kudos: 20





	糟糕，成了队友的泥塑粉

0.

「叫汶/翰太亲切，叫队长太疏离，叫宝贝太过火，不如就叫老婆，微微的冷漠，微微的温暖，一根网线连接你和我，晚上好，我的老婆！@有奶_莉雯菡」

——嘉羿微博小号置顶

1.

嘉羿，作为一个爱上网冲浪的新时代五讲四美好青年，工作之余用微博小号搜索花手广场进行每日青年大学习时，看到一条在众多土味精品中极其格格不入的微博——

「@魔法少女莉雯菡：莉雯菡，可不可以不要再跟有奶的那堆臭男人一起摇花手了[悲伤][悲伤][悲伤]你是高贵的公主殿下，只需要负责美貌就可以了。。。」

虽然嘉羿除了“摇花手”三个字以外根本看不懂这条微博在说什么，但抱着严谨求学的学术精神，嘉羿还是点进了这个人的主页。

2.

事实证明，好奇不仅会害死猫，也会害死熊。

这里并没有内涵摇老三的意思，如果有冒犯到，我先在此一并道歉。

魔法少女莉雯菡的微博画风之奔放，语序之混乱，言辞之直白，让嘉羿产生了深深的迷惑和非常无力的荒唐感。

比如这一条：「@魔法少女莉雯菡：老婆，好美啊老婆，我疯了谁知道啊。。。亲亲我的老婆，好乖好甜呜呜呜呜」

配图李汶翰露齿笑动图。

又比如这一条：「@魔法少女莉雯菡：今天晚上真的好漂亮啊，精致的女明星艳压全场，你真的是辣妹啊。。！！！」

配图李汶翰在某颁奖晚会的图。

还比如这一条：「@魔法少女莉雯菡：老婆，你这样很危险的啊，你知不知道有多少男人觊觎你啊……女孩子在外不可以袒胸露乳的啊……」

配图李汶翰胸部特写，黑色衬衫包裹不住丰满的胸肌。

嘉羿瞳孔八级地震。

Oh Jesus！Don't do that！李汶翰是比real还real的real man！

3.

嘉羿在经历了一场盛大的精神洗礼后，虚心求教有五个小号的姚明明：“为什么有粉丝喜欢叫我们老婆美女女孩子啊？我们是男的啊……”

姚明明回复：“哦，这种是泥塑粉，很常见的，简单来说就是把我们当女的。”

嘉羿似懂非懂。

姚明明又很老道地说：“你遇到了啊？没关系，你别怕，UNINE保护你，你下次在微博上发个肌肉照就行了。”

4.

最让嘉羿震撼的是，魔法少女莉雯菡不仅是个泥塑粉，好像还是他和李汶翰的cp粉。

虽然嘉羿早就知道自己和李汶翰的cp粉挺多的，毕竟男团不搞基迟早变糊逼。

但嘉羿小号刷到的一直都是比较温柔的cp粉，相较而言魔法少女莉雯菡简直是个不折不扣的疯批。

比如这一条：「@魔法少女莉雯菡：甲乙，老婆这么漂亮你是不是忍不住了，不要再克制了是男人就直接上[悲伤]我知道你可以给她带来性福的！好配啊真的好配啊kswlkswl[流泪][流泪][流泪]」

嘉羿：……？！

又比如这一条：「@魔法少女莉雯菡：甲乙，可不可以用你的几把顶顶她。。。老婆需要你，她真的需要你啊，不要再逼我了，请你们立刻原地doi[抓狂][抓狂][抓狂]」

嘉羿：…………？？！！！

还比如这一条：「@魔法少女莉雯菡：疑问定情，给点药吧。。。求求你们了，搞个基给我看看可不可以[悲伤][悲伤][悲伤]皇家薪，老婆不美吗，？你不想草她吗？」

嘉羿：………………？？？？！！！！！

5.

嘉羿低头看了看自己的档。

不应当，因为我只是一颗纯洁的小熊软糖。

6.

学会接受这世界的不完美，学会睡前放下一切是非。

嘉羿决定遗忘这个不愉快的小插曲，抱着小红毛衣安然入睡。

没想到他做了一个极其可怕的噩梦。

梦里李汶翰一头乌黑长发，面若桃花肤如凝脂眸似星辰，穿着红色长裙唇红齿白，看到蜘蛛尖叫一声，缩到嘉羿怀里抱住他的腰，下意识嘟嘴露出兔牙软软地撒娇：“嘉新，我怕……”

操。

嘉羿惊醒了。

这个梦怎么感觉如此熟悉？

嘉羿在心里痛骂自己。

黄嘉新，你脏了。

7.

嘉羿睡不着了，又开始刷微博。

然后他惊恐地发现，自己不知道什么时候手滑，用小号关注了那个魔法少女莉雯菡。

半夜两点，魔法少女莉雯菡依旧在互联网上哭天抢地地发疯：

「@魔法少女莉雯菡：漂亮老婆，我晕了，gwcc呢呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜」

配图18张，全都是李汶翰精品泥塑图，调色暧昧，画上痴痴的腮红，有几张还给李汶翰p了长发，就像嘉羿梦里出现的那样。

嘉羿两眼一黑。

还tm泥，还tm泥！

8.

嘉羿点开评论区，简直要崩溃。

「@·不凍巴赫·：老婆，不管你在外面吊了多少坏弟弟，我都是你永远的避风港」

「@播放银河：有乃老婆上的了厅堂下的了厨房做的了卫生打得过流氓」

「@白色巴赫：草拟吗 老婆你这样是要被本软饭男拐回去做压寨夫人的」

「@朗姆可乐：一笑倾城也不过如此了吧！老婆，房子给你车给你，存款保险股票基金都给你[悲伤]美人一笑百媚生，美人一笑媚千城啊！[悲伤]烽火戏诸侯又怎么了，这个存在了亿万年的宇宙和你相比又算得了什么？[悲伤]我甘愿背上昏庸无能的千古骂名，只希望你能对我这样笑一笑呀@ 有奶_李雯菡」

停，i菡们，不管这个世界怎么样，请你们永远善良。

9.

嘉羿觉得自己可能有性别认知障碍。

明明李汶翰一拳打死五个他，到底为什么还有人泥塑他们？

没错，是他们。这里有两个人，明明，李汶翰。

10.

到了白天工作的时候，嘉羿一直魂不守舍，想问天问大地，或者是迷信问问宿命。

为啥泥塑啊？男的就是男的啊？

李汶翰从他身前飘过。

李汶翰今天穿了一件黑色深V领，里面没有穿打底衫，露出胸前一大片肌肤。

嘉羿忍不住盯着他的胸看了好一会，脑海中不知为何情不自禁地浮现魔法少女莉雯菡的那句“女孩子在外不可以袒胸露乳的，这样很危险的”……

李汶翰注意到嘉羿的目光，故作娇羞地打了他一下，拉长声音用台湾腔嗲嗲地说：“讨厌了啦～干吗盯着人家的胸看，臭流氓～”

旁边队友笑倒一片：“李汶翰你恶不恶心啊！”

只有嘉羿身体僵硬，仿佛打通了全身经脉。

11.

嘉羿陷入了深刻的沉思和自我怀疑。

他又偷偷点开魔法少女莉雯菡的主页，这位魔法少女依旧在疯狂输出疯狂流泪疯狂胡言乱语。

她新转发了一个李汶翰的换脸视频，视频将李汶翰的脸换到了诸多女性角色上，有阳光元气的校园美少女，有高冷美艳的女明星，有清纯的邻家妹妹，有性感诱惑的御姐，竟然全都毫无违和感。

最后明眸善睐长发飘飘的李汶翰一转头，冲镜头微微一笑。

嘉羿也微微一硬。

你对我的一笑一颦粉碎所有的规则。

12.

上帝欲使其灭亡，必先使其疯狂。

嘉羿的脑内缓缓响起了歌声。

跟过去熟悉的自己，最后再道一声别。

——再见了，李汶翰的铁血正苏嘉羿。

终于与自己和解告别后重新出发。

——你好，李汶翰的新晋泥塑粉嘉羿。

13.

「成为队友的泥塑粉是一种怎样的体验？」

匿名用户980714：

泻药，人在飞机，刚下美国。

这种体验可以用国内较为知名的去过MAMA和四登央视的社会主义好男团UNINE（注意，此处要大写）的一首歌来形容：

One step two steps，就像哥伦布，开拓航道发现新大陆。

神秘魅力吸引很奇妙，一起探索这片领域NANO hands up。

14.

嘉羿抗拒又屈辱地把自己的微博小号id从“羿只小熊哇哈哈哈”改成了“羿只小熊爱老婆”，想了想还是有点害羞，想改得更矜持一点，比如“REAL_羿只小熊”或者“羿只小熊_OFFICIAL”之类的。

但是他小号没有充会员，因此一年一次的宝贵的改名次数已经被他用完了。

曹国伟，我恨你！

15.

你以为泥塑很快乐吗？

不，泥塑的快乐你根本想象不到。

而嘉羿又是众多泥塑粉中最幸运的那一种。因为他几乎每天都能见到李汶翰，和李汶翰接触的机会多时间长，嘉羿简直恨不得天天给泥塑bot投稿。

比如李汶翰拉拉他的袖子说：“哎嘉羿，把桌子上那瓶水给我。”

嘉羿表面上冷静地应道：“嗯，好的。”

脑内reaction则是：呜呜呜呜呜我的女鹅好可爱！！是在冲我撒娇吗！awsl！我幸福得快要死过去了！！！

比如李汶翰在某活动结束后跑来跟他合照。

嘉羿平淡地比剪刀手，照常露出大大的笑容。

脑内reaction则是：天哪，靠的这么近！姐身上好香啊！！！我可以搂她吗？可以吧！！

比如李汶翰接受一个采访，被要求摆一些pose当粉丝福利。

嘉羿在一旁面无表情地看着。

脑内reaction则是：我晕！老婆好乖，快过来给我亲一下！！！！！

16.

李汶翰对这些一无所知，依旧勤勤恳恳兢兢业业上班。

后台等待的时间漫长，李汶翰岔开双腿手肘抵在膝盖上，弯着背捧着手机准备王者。

嘉羿看到了，倒吸一口气：女孩子怎么可以叉腿坐！一点也不文雅！

于是他走过去手动合拢李汶翰的腿。

李汶翰：？

中途休息，李汶翰瘫在沙发上补觉，双腿大开。

嘉羿大惊失色：女孩子怎么能这样！外面这么多男人虎视眈眈的！着实有伤风化！

于是他问工作人员要来毯子给李汶翰盖上。

被热醒的李汶翰：？

结束了工作回到别墅，李汶翰洗完澡，裸着上身大大咧咧地在客厅里晃悠。

嘉羿的世界都崩塌了：女孩子这样成何体统！这里除了我还有七个男的呢！很可怕的！

于是他拿起丢在一旁的羽绒服把李汶翰抱进怀里。

李汶翰：？

队友忍无可忍，拍案而起：“差不多得了还没完没了了，所谓的狗情侣说的就是你们这种人吧！”

17.

感谢队友，嘉羿灵光一现，想到了新的id：莉莉的小熊狗狗。

为了改名，嘉羿咬牙给小号充了会员，并且嚣张地把简介改成“法外之地”，将李汶翰添加为特别关注。

想了想，嘉羿又把“莉雯菡bot”也加入了特别关注。

李汶翰好奇地凑过来：“黄嘉新你在看什么？”

嘉羿连忙收起手机，一抬头，李汶翰离他不到十公分，头发还没吹，湿哒哒地塌着，眨眨眼看他。

最关键的是，李汶翰披着他拿的那件NERDY羽绒服，没有拉拉链，胸白花花地呈现在嘉羿眼前，两枚乳尖若隐若现。

嘉羿：“……”

嘉羿捂住眼睛：“别让我看到你。”

李汶翰：“？”

嘉羿指了指他的胸，十分沉痛地说：“因为这种东西，我看了灵魂就要受伤，会引起不洁的念头。”*

李汶翰：“？？？”

18.

李汶翰终于察觉到了嘉羿的不对劲。

他又仔细一想，嘉羿最近实在太不正常了，主要表现为情绪波动似乎太大了。

跟他说话语无伦次，看他的表情奇奇怪怪，还经常发出类似于“嘤”“啊”“呜”这样的拟声词。

你看，现在又在愤怒地摔手机。

19.

嘉羿愤怒地放下了手机。

网速慢到，你怎么还不更新？？

那篇黄夹心和李雯菡的先婚后爱，还有那篇加羿和李小菡的霸道总裁爱上我，以及那篇嘉嘉和菡菡的ABO带球跑，怎么都不填坑？？你有没有心啊爽完就跑？？？

还是说你的网又不行了？？？？

20.

身为队长，李汶翰觉得自己很有必要给队员进行一对一的心理辅导。

于是夜深人静，他悄悄摸进嘉羿房间。

其他人都不在，嘉羿正在洗澡，李汶翰就坐在嘉羿床上等着，顺便组织语言。

正当他腹稿打到“有什么事说出来，没有什么是摇花手解决不了的，如果有，就多摇几次”时，嘉羿放在床头的手机响了起来——某个队友给嘉羿打微信电话了。

李汶翰顺手接起来告诉队友嘉羿在洗澡，挂了电话后震惊地发现，嘉羿的锁屏居然是一张美女的照片。

这位美女眉目含情，顾盼生辉，颇有几分姿色。

李汶翰震撼了。

操？？黄嘉新你居然谈恋爱？！我房子塌了？？？

李汶翰顿时悲伤逆流成盒：这个女的有什么好！除了漂亮还有什么优点！我哪里比不上她！黄嘉新！你好像只是短暂地爱了我一下！……

李汶翰悲愤地捏着嘉羿的手机，再仔细一看——嗯？这女的五官看起来怎么有点眼熟呢？

……

…………

………………

操，这不是我吗？

21.

三人房内，刚洗完澡的嘉羿紧紧攥着自己的手机，正在同李汶翰对峙。

嘉羿神色慌张，先说第一句狗血剧经典台词：“你听我解释。”

李汶翰捂住耳朵，边摇头边说第二句狗血剧经典台词：“我不听我不听。”

嘉羿继续说第三句狗血剧经典台词：“事情不是你想象的那样。”

李汶翰：“那是什么样？”

嘉羿：“你听我解释。”

李汶翰：“我不听我不听。”

22.

李汶翰行走江湖多年，见惯了大风大浪，自然也知道这个世界上有一种神奇的生物叫做泥塑粉。

虽然他这么些年致力于消灭泥塑粉，举铁健身毛线帽一样不落，但他依旧拥有大批泥塑粉。

而嘉羿居然也是这众多泥塑大军中的一员。

真没想到啊！

23.

可惜李汶翰发现得太晚了，嘉羿已经洗心革面，退出泥塑界了。

本来嘉羿只是暗戳戳地当泥塑粉，没事嗑嗑他和李汶翰的cp，偶尔也给莉雯菡bot投稿。

既然要追求刺激那就贯彻到底，所以他big胆把锁屏换成了李汶翰的女装换脸。

直到上个星期，嘉羿无意中发现了一个可怕的超话，令他浑身发抖手脚冰凉。

恐怖程度堪比李汶翰疯狂举铁、李汶翰剃了寸头、别人对他攻击三连“你女儿是男的！你姐是男的！你老婆也是男的！哈哈！”。

这个超话的名字让嘉羿不禁质疑起这个社会还能不能好了，他不知道这个世界到底怎么了！

——菡！欣！茹！苦！

是谁！到底是谁在嗑这对！莉雯菡可以不是女的，我必须是男的！

而且为什么？！为什么李汶翰在他前面？为什么i菡欣茹苦要做这样错到极致的事情？为什么选择用如此愚蠢的方式逃避现实？为什么？为什么？！

24.

过了几天，处于崩溃边缘的嘉羿又发现了另一个超话：

欣菡灿烂。

泥塑cp粉们，你们还有多少惊喜是朕不知道的。

激动的心颤抖的手，嘉羿还是点进了这个超话，想刺探一下敌情。

……然后他直呼“my eyes my eyes！”退了出来。

虽然他的脸换在女孩子脸上好像也没有什么违和感，虽然他有些图是挺可爱的，虽然他p了长发p了妆p了裙子后也很漂亮，但是他真的是男的！

嘉羿气得手一抖打开了一篇文，秉承着“来都来了”的原则看完了，然后更气了。

网速慢到，怎么又是你！你的坑填了吗？文更新了吗？废稿重写了吗？还有脸跑来这里写百合！岂有此理！

嘉羿放下了手机。

算了，那就这样吧，再爱都要sayonara。

就当做我太麻烦不停让自己受伤，我告诉我自己，感情就是这样，怎么一不小心太疯狂。

支持女女平等！捍卫每个人泥塑的权利！

嘉羿悔悟了：泥人者，人恒泥之。

25.

还有什么比蒸煮在你面前读你写的泥塑小作文更羞耻的事呢？

尤其是在你已经不泥塑了的前提下。

虽然嘉羿抢回了自己的手机，但千不该万不该，不该在他拿回手机前微博消息栏跳出一条消息：“@wskdbzs 提到了你：老婆今天好美！@莉莉的小熊狗狗 速来！……”

于是李汶翰知道了他的小号，上微博自行搜索了，并且一字一句声情并茂地大声朗读他的泥塑言论：“我、的、老、婆，太美了！实在是，太、美、了！好——喜欢你啊！今天，也，好、想、老、婆！想在，老婆的眼睛里——游泳……”

读完了还要放肆嘲笑：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了，黄嘉新你一天到晚都在想什么呢！你的语文水平也太差了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

嘉羿脸红得快滴血：“别念了！我自杀算了！”

26.

比蒸煮当面读你写的泥塑小作文更羞耻的事，就是他还看到了你转发的你和他的黄文。

这不仅是一篇黄文，还是一篇第一人称嫂子文学：《枪百合》。

这还是一篇双性文。

看完后李汶翰气得要举报这个叫“白色巴赫”的写手，却又看到嘉羿点赞过的一篇文：《痛仰》。

李汶翰划到评论区，只见嘉羿评论：怎么没有爆炒的情节？取关了。

李汶翰：？

27.

那天，嘉羿被罚抄了1551遍社会主义核心价值观。

不能代笔且必须用左手的那种。

28.

李汶翰躺在自己床上，觉得人生很渺茫。

果然他还是喜欢女人吧……不然为什么一边嗑我跟他的cp，一边泥塑我？

李汶翰越想越委屈，翻出汶羿复兴超话逛了好一会，才稍微平复了一下心情。

突然响起了敲门声，李汶翰郁郁寡欢地走到门前，门缝里塞进来一张纸。

李汶翰捡起来看，这居然是一份检讨。

29.

「检讨书

对不起。我错了。

李汶翰是猛男，大猛男，一拳打死五个我。谁都可以是女的，李汶翰必须是男的，必须的必！

#李汶翰 男的##李汶翰 UNINE第一猛男##李汶翰 男的不能再男#

别生气了，我再也不用那个小号了TAT

我保证坚决不犯！如有下次，我就是女的！

富强民主文明和谐 自由平等公正法治 爱国敬业诚信友善

检讨人：嘉羿」

30.

李汶翰都气笑了。

他打开门，嘉羿果然在外面蹲着，听到开门声抬头可怜巴巴地看着他。

而嘉羿的手机屏幕上是百度界面，搜索栏显示的是“惹老婆生气了怎么办”。

李汶翰：“……”

31.

嘉羿感觉自己仿佛活在梦里。

李汶翰把他拉进房间，反锁了门，亲了一下他的下巴，又亲了一下他的嘴唇。

嘉羿还没反应过来，就听见李汶翰说：“黄嘉新，我喜欢你。”

谁敢相信这不是梦，尽情不再闪躲！

滚到床上的时候，嘉羿脑袋还有点晕，不停地在想：真的好香啊……好漂亮好漂亮，唇好软，兔牙好可爱，胸也好好摸，喘息的声音也好好听……果然我老婆最美了，我真是全天下最幸福的人……

于是他迷迷糊糊地喊了出来：“老婆……”

李汶翰奋起反击，转身把他压在身下，冷笑一声：“你自己说的，再犯就是女的。”

嘉羿：“……”

32.

当然最后嘉羿没有给自己当女的的机会。

嘉羿低下头，亲了亲累得睡过去了的李汶翰的额头。

睡梦中的李汶翰小声嘟囔道：“黄嘉新，不许泥塑我……你才是女的……”

嘉羿想，随便那些泥塑粉怎么泥塑吧。

反正老婆在我怀里，嘿嘿。

END

*莫里哀《伪君子》


End file.
